jimmycrackcornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Of Trolls (TV Series)
Kingdom Of Trolls is a spin-off TV series of the highly successful 2007 film, Kingdom Of Trolls. Like the film, it stars members of the IMDB Spider-man 3, Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End, and The Dark Knight forums, as well as additional members of the KoT forum. Guest Writers Kingdom of Trolls has had a variety of guest writers including Punk (episodes 15 and 16, remains unfinished), Allseeing Eye (episodes 17, 18, and 19), and Big (episodes 20 and 21). Summary WARNING: SPOILERS ABOUND!!!! Season 1 Episode 1: The Pilot Ah, yes. Where it all started. Sort of. You might notice that, for a Pilot, this is not the most inclusive of episodes as per characters go. It’s certainly the only Pilot I’ve seen where all the characters in the opening credits aren’t present (LeBron does not make an appearance in this episode). Again, it’s because of the movie. Mercuzo pretty much expected everyone to know who everyone else was. The plot is pretty straightforward and establishes the general mise en scene of the story well: It’s a corrupt town, ran by a mob boss named the Troll Kingpin whose power allows him to manipulate the law and grant his arrested henchmen lenient sentences, among other things. After Mcman walks away from a rigged trial where a Kingpin henchman walked scot free, he is contacted by X, who is investigating the grisly murder of a big-time CEO, who had been standing between the Kingpin and a large-scale company takeover for some time. Shortly after McMan has a look at the crime scene, the hitman, a sledgehammer wielding madman named Matrixo, attacks him in his office, only to be beaten back by McMan’s crew, and arrested by the police. He is found guilty of 3 murders, and sentenced to life in prison, but the Kingpin later drops in and promises to take care of him. Introduced here is the character SoldOutMatinee, a diner owner who provides a lot of really cheesy humor all season, and Oktrae, a young reporter who reports on all the crime in the city. SoldOut’s diner is the main hangout for all the main characters all season. Keep it in mind. Incidentally, the character Matrixo was originally meant to be a hitman who killed victims with dropkicks. The idea was too cartoony, even for Mercuzo at the time, and dropped. Episode 2: On The Run This episode is probably one of the most speculated-on and discussed episodes in all of Season 1, and probably the whole KOT mythos, but you’d never tell just by reading it. The boys see a little more action this time around, as they encounter a big-time criminal named Cobalt Green, who is on the run from the Kingpin after having betrayed him to the police (hence the title). McMan, being the good Samaritan he is, offers to help him, and they hook up with Mr. Gray, an underworld contact for the gang, who sells Cobalt the most ridiculously overpriced train tickets of all time. Overpriced, because he pulled some tricks to make them untraceable to the Kingpin. The Commandant, Kingpin’s right hand killer, pays a visit to the Diner, where he dupes SoldOutMatinee into telling Cobalt’s method of escape (a train out of the city). Commandant and his crew storms the train with guns blazing, but they do not find Cobalt there. Turns out Cobalt knew that Kingpin would find out about his first method of escape sooner or later, and used it as a decoy to stowaway on another train and escape to Mexico. LeBron, the only real cop in the Mcman Crew, is first introduced in this episode. Also introduced here is the rivalry between Kingpin and Nolansdad. Nolansdad is the legitimate owner of Kingpin’s front company, while Kingpin handles the background criminal activities. The two men are on uneasy terms. This boils into an all-out war later in the season. Interestingly enough, a diner can, apparently, have membership discount cards. Episode 3: A Kingdom Carol Probably the most controversial episode. If KOT ever “jumped the shark” at any point, this is that point. It is the peak of all the cheesy humor that permeates certain moments in KOT. This episode has it all: A singing, dancing McMan, a homoerotic subplot involving Secret Santa, Allseeing Eye replacing Zam Wessel as the dumbest assassin in fiction history, an over-the-top gay man named Desmond Hume, a minute-long shopping montage set to “I Will Survive”…. If there ever existed a smoking gun for Aria’s homosexuality, this episode would be it. Ugh. That said, it’s still a pretty significant episode in terms of story because this is where about half the cast gets introduced. We have Dapper Dan Man, the city’s Secretary of State, who the Kingpin is trying to assassinate and replace with one of his pawns. Then there’s Hungerpains, the city’s police chief, detective Punk-Freak, and Allseeing Eye, the first truly classic TKPS assassin to make an official appearance. If you’re wondering why Dapper holds the title “Secretary” despite being a municipal official at best, it’s because the original movie was set in a country called KOT, and Mercuzo wanted to retain his title from there. Now you know. Episode 4: It's Just a Matter of Effort; Episode 5: From Leader to Supreme Ruler; Episode 6: Dark Deals and Elections; Episode 7: A Deal with the Devil Episodes 4, 5, 6, and 7 is probably the best part of Season 1. They all work together to form a single story arc, so I’ll sum them up as a single story. The Kingdom is undergoing elections to select the President (again, from the movie). Back in town is Matterofeffort, an unscrupulous ex-cop who is rumored to be a potential candidate. He decides to have a lunch at SoldOut Diner, when he recognizes McMan there. The two men chat a little about all kinds of small things. Matter has been trying to get back in the public eye for a while, it seems. Suddenly, a hitman storms the restaurant, takes out Matter’s bodyguards, and kidnaps the man, despite McMan’s best efforts to stop him. The police chief, Hungerpains, gives him an earful for his “recklessness”, and tries to make him stay out of the way, but when Lebron lets the gang on a tip-off to Matter’s location, they can’t resist and all go there. The gang who kidnapped Matter is broadcasting his execution on live national TV, until Hungerpains and the SWAT team storms the compound with McMan watching, and makes a successful rescue. Matter then announces that he will run for President, citing an epiphany he had while in captivity, and provides a selection of signatures provided to him by the Kingpin as qualification. He also announces that he will be backed financially by the TKPS company, which McMan knows is the Kingpin’s operational front. The Kingpin set up the kidnapping to let Matter in to the public’s good graces again to try and put in a stooge as the city’s president. McMan and X are then invited to a fundraiser being held by SupremeRulerKane, Matter’s biggest political opponent. They get there, and chat everyone up, but as the party is happening, the Commandant highjacks the building security and places a sniper in place. As Kane gives his speech, he is shot in the chest, and then Commandant snaps off the lights to make a clean getaway. McMan follows one of the thugs to Commandant’s location, and shoots him in the hand and knee, but Comm hits him up with poison gas and runs for it. Kane is still alive, barely. McMan wakes up in a hospital, and learns that the police do not take his account of the Commandant seriously. The next day, McMan receives a mysterious phone call while having beer at SoldOut Diner, telling him to go straight to his office. There, he finds a phone number and a codeword that allows him to speak with Matter. Matter tells him to meet him up at Stark, the most dangerous neighborhood in the city. McMan goes to Stark unaccompanied, gets attacked by a couple of Matter’s thugs, and is brought into custody. After Commandant tortures him for a while with a knife, we learn that Matter wants to take revenge on McMan for blowing the whistle on him while he was on the force. He forces McMan to choose between the life of a hooker, or her son. McMan refuses to choose, and Matter kills them both. Meanwhile, X and Oktrae visit McMan’s office, and finding nothing, leave. Lebron on the other hand, sticks around for a bit and finds the number, which he calls to find out that Matter is in Stark. Following the lead, he and X travel to Stark, and finds McMan, drugged and in a flaming building. They call the 911 and saves McMan in the nick of time, but McMan is framed for the murder of the hooker, and gets arrested. Later, matterofeffort is declared the victor of the election, and the city’s new leader. He pulls strings to release McMan, just to show him who the real boss is now. The arc ends with Mr. Gray selling the Kingpin some kind of a powerful weapon. This is actually an extremely well-executed arc, and I suggest you read it. Those four episodes will give you a better overview of Kotiverse than anything else I can think of. Episode 8: Bloody Heat Pt. 1 and Episode 9: Bloody Heat Pt. 2 Nolansdad is killed in Episode 8. McMan meets his old girlfriend, Nicole, who has an elaborate sob story about how Nolansdad had her family killed as part of some criminal affair, and is now after her life. Initially, McMan is skeptical, but after an attempt on her life, he takes justice into his own hands and murders Nolan. Later, it turns out that Nicole was a hired agent of the Kingpin ho manipulated McMan into doing the deed for his worst enemy. She tries to kill McMan, but fails. McMan comes back and kills her as revenge. With Nolan clean out of the way, the Kingpin now stands to own the whole company. He only needs 51% of the company’s share to control it, true, but to ensure that no outside will come into muddle up the affairs; he wants to buy out all remaining shares out there. One of the shareholders is a crime lord who refuses to sell them for anything short of some priceless diamonds, and so, the Kingpin arranges for his men to take down a jewelry store. McMan and the police do their best to try and stop it from going down in one of the most tightly written action sequences all season, but they fail, and the bad guys get away clean. Frustrated, McMan contacts a hippie named Rastaman to track down the diamonds, and learns about the share deal. As he walks out of Rastaman’s club, he is accosted by the Kingpin and his gang, as well as Mr. Gray, who has switched sides by this point. He beats McMan upside down with his cane, and leaves. This was Jacob’s first guest episode, and the best, in my opinion. Allseeing Eye earns back my respect here as a badass assassin, totally negating the ineffectual loser in Episode 3. Also, this is where the whole classic TKPS gang makes their full appearance (Kathie, Evil Sorcerer, etc.) Episode 10: The Pledge; Episode 11: The Turn; Episode 12: The Prestige Episodes 10, 11, and 12 are all testaments to a more gullible Mercuzo of the past, who honestly believed that MadV was on IMDb and wanting to be in KOT. No matter, it’s still a relatively well written, riveting tale. A world-famous magician named MadV appears for a show in the Kingdom, which McMan and X attends. Oktrae gets chewed out by his editors, Gifford, for not having enough stories and gets shoved out into the field. Later, McMan and X meet up Dapper at the diner (They know each other from having been in the musical in Episode 3), and discuss Matter’s new policies as the city’s leader. The conversation abruptly ends when a nearby bank is bombed out of blue nowhere and gets attacked by a gang of armed robbers, launching McMan, X, and Dapper’s bodyguard into action. The Kingpin has sent out his crew, including Mr. Gray as the equipment manager, to steal some family treasures Nolan has been keeping from the gang. Before Commandant can cease the goods however, Mad V the magician appears out of nowhere and snatches it away, disappearing before his very eyes, leaving the TKPS crew to fight it out with McMan’s gang before running away. The police also arrive on the scene, and learn from McMan’s testimony that MadV probably disappeared into the sewers. Everyone, the Kingpin’s gang, the police, McMan and X, disappear down the manhole in search of Mad V. Once under there, both parties run afoul each other in a shootout that kills some 6 of Kingpin’s men and forces the good guys to run. While on the run, McMan and Punk Freak find a small clue, a playing card, left behind by Mad V, which Commandant steals from them via ambush. McMan heads back up to ground, and learns by surveillance images that Mad V escaped near SoldOut Diner. Commandant, however, is one step ahead of him thanks to the card, and having control of every surveillance method in the city, corners Mad V, and captures him. The magician thief is brought before the Kingpin, who decides to give him an assignment instead of outright killing him. He wants MadV to create a diversion at the World Trade Fair, so that his men can raid the place and steal every expensive good on display. McMan and X get a tip off from SoldOutMatinee and his business partner Schwimmer about the whereabouts of Mad V. Apparently, a strange looking figure mass ordered some 100 tuna sandwiches earlier that day. However, the delivery location of the sandwiches is only known by SoldOutMatinee, who left for the World Fair already. Punk Freak, who has been investigating for Mad V all night, sends Lebron out to the fair to provide police protection. At the fair, Mad V highjacks the events by taunting everyone there and then hitting them up with tear gas, allowing Kingpin’s thugs to ambush the police officers and steal everything. SoldOut narrowly avoids death, meets up with McMan, and tells him that the delivery was made to a rest home. McMan runs to the rest home, where he finally comes face to face with the real Mad V, a sad, broken man dying of cancer. His wife is also dying of some mysterious disease with no cure, and he has been stealing to provide his children with a stable future after he dies. He offers to give McMan back the money he stole, but McMan make him take it back, calling him a selfless hero for his brave deeds. Mad V promises to never cause trouble in the Kingdom again. A week later, McMan visits X at a hospital, X having been shot by a thug at the World Fair, when Oktrae bursts in, telling him that there’s been a prison break (This guy just does not get a break, does he?). Episode 13: Death The episode that introduces Forbesanton. Forbes brutally murders a young woman named Isabella in her bedroom, drawing the attention of McMan and X, who get to the bloody crime scene before even the police show up. They find a bunch of role playing game manuals. Oktrae, meanwhile, is assigned to interview Dapper, In-The-Web, and Smurf, who have all apparently been implicated in a sex scandal involving a brothel. Oktrae interviews the men, and finds out that only In-The-Web had sex that night, and even then, in his own hotel room, nowhere near a brothel. The politicians suspect that Matterofeffort and Ex-President Juggernaut drop by to SoldOut Diner, to negotiate buying the land occupying the Diner. The Kingpin assigns his two henchmen, Allseeing and Caco (technically a henchwoman, I suppose), to supervise the transportation of the goods they stole from the fair to Europe. McMan and X do some research, and along with Lebron, gets traced to an informer named Cheetoman, a young RPG player who recognizes Isabella’s RPG character. Apparently, on the site where Isabella used to play, a man named Forbesanton has been bragging about killing her character, using gruesome detail almost identical to the actual murder. Using the website, they learn about the second potential victim: TheAmazingSpidey, a big-time talk show host. Since Hungerpains is refusing to help them out, they go independently and stop Forbes in the nick of time, saving Amazing’s life. Meanwhile, at the docks, Kingpin’s men find out that the crates they were supposed to be guarding have been emptied out. The only thing left behind for them is a note signed off…. The Mastermind. And thus begins KOT’s main story. Notes: Cacophony is first introduced in this episode. She goes on to become a major antagonist later in the series. Episode 14: The Beginning of the End McMan and the gang visit the scene of a gruesome murder committed by one of the Four Horsemen, one of Forbesanton’s accomplices. Hungerpains raises strong objection of McMan being around the scene. Meanwhile, a pair of bank robbers named Alex and Paul rob a bank by holding one of the tellers’ family hostage and then forcing her to disarm the bank’s security measures. Afterwards, they execute her family. We learn that they were both under the employ of the Mastermind, the very same who stole from the Kingpin himself. The Kingpin, for his part, is enraged at having had almost 1.2 billion dollars worth of contraband stolen from him and orders his henchmen to retrieve them. The team leader for this dangerous assignment is Flapjack, a British detective who used to be an enemy of the Kingpin (MERC EDIT: Retconned. He's now just an Irish-American gangster working for the Kingpin) , before Kingpin forced him to change sides. In the public office, Matterofeffort rules his cabinet with an iron fist, raising taxes sky high, forcing Dapper, Smurf, AND In-The-Web for their opposition to his policies. The Mastermind visits Alex and Paul at a rendezvous, where he poisons them both to death. Punk investigates the death scene of the bank teller’s family, while Commandant interrogates a French chef for any information regarding the Mastermind. Meanwhile, McMan and X visits Cheetoman for information regarding the murder of the bank teller’s family. Cheetoman provides them with the address of the bank robbers. The episode ends with McMan and X stumbling on to the scene of the massacre. Notes: A bunch of characters make appearances here. However, most of them are really old-school regs, and not necessarily people you’d actually care about. Don’t worry about it. Episode 15 and 16 Episode 15 is a curious beast. This was actually our very own Punk’s first guest episode (Awwwww!). It was a riveting tale of a prison break engineered by the Kingpin to bust out old henchmen from captivity, so he can use them as servants again, and McMan going headfirst into the prison to prevent this. However, one day, Punk grew terribly lazy and decided to not finish the 2-part arc. This is what the oldfags are talking about when they say “Punk’s guest episode”. Punk has been procrastinating something close to 2 years now. What a punk. As such, we skip straight to Episode 17, which marks the beginning of a three-part arc written by Allseeing Eye. Episode 17: Buying In; Episode 18: Black Flowers Blossom; Episode 19 A mysterious stranger bombs a truck full of TKPS contraband. The Kingpin believes it to be the Mastermind, again, and tasks Commandant with tracking down the man responsible. We learn that Evil Sorcerer and Cacophony are, by this point, involved in a relationship. The Kingpin suspects the affair, and asks Allseeing about it, but not wanting to sell out his friends, Allseeing denies it. Commandant pays a visit to Cheetoman, and interrogates him about the bombing. When Cheetoman turns out to know nothing about it, Commandant beats him half to death, both for not talking, and for aiding McMan in the past. McMan pays Cheetoman a visit in the hospital. As Cheetoman checks himself out, Commandant, in disguise, attacks, wanting to kill Cheetoman to keep him from testifying against him, and to cut off a vital source of information for McMan. The assassination attempt fails, as McMan manages to fight him off. Commandant escapes just as the police show up. Evil Sorcerer and Cacophony both prepare to leave for their latest assignment for the Kingpin. Just before they do, Allseeing calls Evil up, to try and convince him to break it up with Cacophony. It fails, of course. Evil and Cacophony are attacked in a train over a bridge by a missile-packing helicopter. The train crashes into the waters below, with Evil having been shot in the chest. At the same time, a bomb set inside the Kingpin’s office goes off, nearly killing the man, and McMan is kidnapped from his house. McMan wakes up, to find himself face to face with none other than…. Nolan! In a slightly strange twist of fate, it turns out that Nolan saw Kingpin’s attempt coming, and used a decoy to fake his death. Cacophony rushes Evil to the hospital, where he is placed in emergency care. The Kingpin meets her up, and gives her a small pep talk about needing to be an ice-cold machine to become a truly successful gangster. Nolan tells McMan that he has an assignment for him to do. Nolan wants to weaken the Kingpin and eventually take him out by destroying the Kingpin’s weapon supply, something McMan will either help him with, or suffer a bombing of SoldOut Diner during rush hour. Having no choice, McMan agrees to help and pays Mr. Gray a visit. After interrogating Gray and learning where Kingpin keeps his guns, McMan calls up Nolan with the info, but Nolan presses the red button on the detonator anyway, giving McMan 20 minutes to get rid of the bomb. He manages to find the bomb and throw it down the sewer, once again, in the barest nick of time. He then contacts the police with everything he knows: That some serious shit is about to go down in the Kingpin’s three biggest warehouses that night. Once again, Hungerpains plays the jackass commissioner and refuses to send over help, leaving McMan, X, Lebron, Punk and the gang to take care of matters themselves. The Kingpin learns about Nolan’s plan via a barely-breathing Mr. Gray, and sends over all his troops to his warehouses to prevent a raid. McMan’s crew arrives on the scene just as the all-out war between Kingpin’s forces and Nolan’s forces begin. Realizing how ridiculously outnumbered/outgunned they are, they decide to wait out until they kill each other off before moving in and finishing the remainders. The Kingpin faces off against Nolan on a warehouse rooftop as their men battle below them. After fist-fighting for a while, Kingpin stabs Nolan in the stomach with a pocket knife, then jumps off the rooftop into an alley just as Nolan’s reinforcements arrive, finds a grenade left there by Allseeing, and throws it up at Nolan’s getaway chopper, killing him. Shortly afterwards, the Kingpin reunites with his men, who stand victorious over the Nolan gang’s carnage, but get swiftly ambushed by McMan. A Mexican standoff follows, before everyone agrees that it would probably be better to just leave and battle another day then kill each other for good there and then. Back at the hospital, Evil Sorcerer regains consciousness. He and Cacophony confess their love for each other, and cradle each other in their arms. Episode 20; Episode 21: Helping the Almighty Episode 20 and 21 are Big guest written episodes. Episode 20 begins with a vicious robbery of SoldOut Diner that ends with the whole place thrashed, and some $5,000 stolen. Snooping around the scene with Lebron’s aid, McMan finds something the police didn’t: A bullet shell. He traces the shell back to an arms dealer, who tells him that a gun that can fire such massive rounds can probably be afforded only by the Kingpin’s operatives. He gives McMan the location to the Kingpin’s new warehouse, where they find Kathie, a ranking TKPS assassin, about to blow the place up with a bomb. They stop the bomb, and also knocks Kathie out cold and turns her over to the cops, but are still in the dark as to why Kingpin would bomb his own property, and who robbed the diner. After questioning an old woman who was the only witness to the robbery, they track down the robber, who used to work for the Kingpin before fucking up badly. The Kingpin burned down his house, and along with it, all his money, so he robbed the diner for the cash necessary to make an escape from the city. As he tells this to McMan, Legend kills him from a distance. McMan and X chases down Legend, captures him, and interrogates him about the Kingpin’s plans. Legend tells him that the plot has something to do with buying back stocks. Combining this with what Oktrae knows, McMan deduces that the Kingpin has been selling bogus stocks to businessmen and then knocking down their prices by destroying his own company’s property, making a fortune in the process. Enraged, the Kingpin kills Legend for letting this tidbit loose (MERC EDIT: Retconned. We're now unsure of Legend's demise), and McMan celebrates what is possibly the first true crack made in the TKPS infrastructure. The police may be under the TKPS’ thumb, but angry CEOs are not. Episode 21 is more action packed. McMan and X are hired by a private citizen named Big, whose house was apparently robbed twice. They head over to investigate, and come to the conclusion that the robbery was primarily for a safe that belongs to Big’s wife, who is away on a business trip. Upon investigation however, they learn that not only is she not on a business trip, but that she has dropped off the face of the Earth without record. After searching her car, X finds an address for a meeting, which he visits. McMan gets a phone call from Dapper asking for a meet at SoldOut’s, leaving X by himself. The Kingpin, meanwhile, is being badgered by Matter and CEOs he scammed. Matter finds that he has been made a lameduck president by Dapper, who won’t allow him to pass anything, and wants Kingpin to take him out. The CEOs, meanwhile, threaten to take over the TKPS company and leave Kingpin utterly broke, unless he gives up accomplices. McMan meets up with Dapper at the diner, when the place suddenly gets attacked en masse by a team of assassins led by Johnny. A thrilling car chase ensues, with Johnny himself eventually chasing McMan and Dapper via helicopter, with a machine gun. Long story short, they kill all the assassins chasing them, puts Johnny on the run with a grenade, and escapes to safety. X travels to the location specified in the address, where Kingpin, flanked by guards, is meeting up with Haijikim, a corrupt businessman who is agreeing to help the Kingpin take back control of TKPS illegally. X tries to contact McMan, but fails, for obvious reasons, and is forced to take matters into his own hands. After forcing the Kingpin to run away, he calls up the police, who finds two bodies at the scene: The body of Legend, and the body of Big’s wife. According to Commandant, the meeting place is where TKPS usually dumps dead ex-employees. Evidence suggests strongly that Big’s wife was a TKPS accountant who messed up and got executed for it. Big refuses to accept this. Dapper suggests that McMan is getting to the Kingpin, even though the Kingpin somehow managed to get back in control despite it all. Episode 21 and 22 are the two-part Season Finale. McMan visits his father, the illustrious McMan Sr., in his prison cell, where the former divulges that the O’Haras, Alex and Paul who got killed before by Mastermind, are dead. In return, the elder McMan shares a story of how the Mastermind tried to bust him out of prison and recruit him for a job. McMan Sr. tells his son to focus on taking down the Mastermind to get to the bottom of these conspiracies. The Kingpin, meanwhile, is becoming increasingly frustrated with his henchmens’ inability to bring him more Mastermind information, and temporarily fires them all. In return, they begin forming a plot to mutiny on their leader and kill him. Commandant’s grudge with the Four Horsemen becomes personal when one of the horsemen, Gamerforlife, kills an old colleague of his. And still, even Mr. Gray is unable to get any dirt on the Mastermind. Oktrae, In-The-Web, Dapper, Smurf, and Juggernaut form a team dedicated to getting the dirt on Matter, bringing him down, and possibly getting Juggy reelected as president, since he is clearly better than the Kingpin stooge that is Matterofeffort. Magormic, the Mastermind’s latest goon, takes down a bank with two team mates, Jeanie and Fred, using a plan devised by the Mastermind, with all the intention of ripping off their invisible employer. An old friend of McMan’s, a defense attorney named Robalmighty from Metropolis, drops back into the city scene. Lebron reveals to McMan, however, that Rob is a top-priority Mastermind suspect. X and Commandant are both tricked by the Mastermind into coming to an isolated location, to witness the bombing of a public building that kills hundreds. Following this attack, Rob is arrested as the Mastermind by Lebron. X is hospitalized in the process. Flapjack pays a visit to Forbesanton, the serial killer, and offers him a release from prison in exchange for service under the Kingpin…. DAHN DAHN DAHN! Episode 22: Curtain Call The final episode of Season One begins with Magormic and his crew running away from the Kingdom, on feet. Lord knows why, but apparently, the jig is up: The Mastermind found out that they were going to rip him off the robbery money, and is after them. As they run, a truck comes after them. Magormic shoots the truck down, but while they’re distracted by the truck’s hapless driver, the Mastermind pops out of the car and kills them all. Then, he kills the driver, so that he can keep the bounty all to himself. At the hospital X is staying, we learn that SoldOut is in trouble with a Russian labor union for pretending to be a Russian immigrant (this subplot hasn’t gone anywhere so far). The Kingpin, Flapjack, and Forbes are interrogating Evildatoad, a small-time crook who the Mastermind tried to recruit. Evil gives them an address to go to, which they hope will lead to the Mastermind himself. We learn that the Kingpin himself does not believe that Robalmighty is the Mastermind, as the Mastermind is too cunning to be just another bored playboy. The traitors, consisting of Cacophony, Allseeing, Evilsorcerer, and Brking, have teamed up with another Kingpin-employee-gone-rogue, a security designer named GamerKyle who is helping them break into the Kingpin’s stronghold, which is guarded extremely heavily, top to bottom. Robalmighty stands trial. His lawyer, Henry Rose, isn’t doing so hot, while the prosecution, with the help of undercover cop Banqote, is hammering him to bits. Mr. Gray talks to the Commandant about why he was at the building with X that night. Commandant, it would appear, had a son in his “past life” before he dropped out of regular society to become the Commandant, a weakness the Mastermind used to manipulate him into going there. Commandant’s son is safe, but he is slightly bothered as to how Mastermind knew that he even existed, since the only other person who knows is the Kingpin. Oktrae, In-The-Web, and Cheetoman, meanwhile, breaks into Matterofeffort’s office by hacking the security mechanism. Once inside, Oktrae finds some scary looking files regarding a certain “Project Cereberus”…. But before he can investigate further, a security guard finds him red-handed and he is forced to surrender. The Kingpin’s men pay a visit to the address Evildatoad gave them, but only finds the mangled corpse of Hungerpains, the police chief. It turns out that he was a Mastermind stooge all along. Banqote, the main witness against Robalmighty, tries to pay McMan off into testifying against Robalmighty. He is framing Rob because he believes that the city will break into a riot unless the police can find someone to punish for the Mastermind killings. Disgusted, McMan refuses and tells Punk that he has near-conclusive evidence of the Mastermind being someone else. Much to Punk’s frustration however, McMan refuses to tell who this person is or what the evidence is, until he is “100% sure”. The Kingpin returns to his office to converse with LethalVenom, the new Secretary of State who promises to also be a Kingpin stooge. While they talk about all this stuff, the traitors make a break-in and a mad gunfight ensues. Flapjack, Mr. Gray, and Evildatoad are all present here in addition to the Kingpin, so it isn’t really sure who kills who, if anyone, but Brking takes a shot to the chest non-fatally, and the traitors manage to corner Kingpin with no bullets. They knock him out unconscious, and kidnap him. Punk desperately tries to get McMan to make SOME testimony, for or against Rob, but McMan steadfastly refuses. Meanwhile, Big, the guy with the Kingpin-accountant wife from before, is the latest witness against Rob. McMan receives a phone call from an unseen friend, offering him “fool-proof” evidence of the Mastermind’s identity. McMan agrees to meet him, and travels to the rendezbous (which is a dark, small alley, of all fucking places), but the “friend” turns out to be the Mastermind. McMan gets pushed in the corner and shot dead ruthlessly. Season Two The first episode of Season Two has just recently been posted. In an attempt to ensure no spoilers are released until the majority of people who wish to read the series have the chance to, no summaries will be posted here.